


Sitting Here, Waiting For You

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All of the Tyrell children are gay I don't make the rules, Baker!Sansa, Bakery AU, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Florist AU, Florist!Margaery, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Sansa and Margaery work across the street from each other, and enjoy getting coffee together every day....Surely that means they're dating, right?





	Sitting Here, Waiting For You

Sansa rang the buzzer at 4am. 

“Yes?” the voice crackled through the intercom.

“It's me,” she replied, same as always.

A tired “Alright,” was followed by the buzz and click of the lock releasing. 

Sansa quickly scurried in and secured the door. “Good morning!” she called down the hallway as she hung up her coat and scarf. “Where we at?”

“Little behind, but the brioche is ready to go in. Rest of my breads done, just your pastries now,” the night baker Hot Pie filled her in, washing his hands. “Croissants should be done chilling soon.”

“Egg wash?” she checked.

“Already prepped it for you. Let's see, what else...” Hot Pie dried his hands, grabbed a sheet of notes from the board and continued, “Don't need cranberry muffins this morning, we've got some left over from yesterday, but make four more cinnamon coffee cupcakes because we've been selling out too early.” He hummed, checking on something. 

“Okay, okay.” Sansa gathered her favorite utensils and the sheet of bakery counts for the day. Brioche, croissants, muffins, scones. Cupcakes and cookies later today. “Did management say anything about our idea?” She looked up hopefully.

Hot Pie made a disappointed face. “They're not sure it's a good idea.”

Sansa sighed and let herself pout for only a second before bolstering her hopes again. “Maybe if we bring samples, they'll be convinced!”

“Maybe,” Hot Pie conceded, but he seemed doubtful.

She shrugged, but she wasn't giving up yet! But for now – brioche, croissants, muffins, scones. 

As she finished her tasks, she moved the trays to the front of house. The baker was only responsible for making the pastries; the morning barista was responsible for the actual display. 

At 8am, she took her break, got her free coffee from Lommy, and sat down in her spot at one of the two iron tables set outside the store. She had brought a cucumber sandwich from home and unwrapped it from one of a dozen little handmade handkerchiefs she kept around her kitchen. She sipped on the specialty coffee Lommy had made for her this morning – hazelnut and honey, it tasted like, and very creamy. Sansa sighed happily. Life was simple, and good. 

At the sound of a car door, she cast her eyes across the street, to the Tyrell family's florist shop. Sure enough, the morning manager Margaery was crossing the street now to get her morning coffee before opening Growing Strong for the day. 

“Morning, Sansa!” Margaery waved as she entered the bakery. 

“Good morning!” she returned. She sipped her latte and hummed into her mug. 

Margaery returned a few minutes later with her own coffee and a cinnamon crumb coffee cupcake. Management had wanted them to be in slices of a full cake, but she and Hot Pie had argued for their customers' sakes – people liked things they could eat while walking. A slice of cake didn't cut it.

“How are things?” 

“Oh, good, good,” Margaery nodded, stirring her drink. “Have an order for a wedding later today, I swear their flowers take up half the store,” she pretended to complain, but Sansa could see how happy she was, the way her lips turned up, the way her fingers danced on the tabletop.

“Who's the wedding for?” Sansa liked hearing about weddings, about happy endings.

“Oh, a cute little couple that can finally get married in this state.” She rolled her eyes. “But I'm quite happy for them.”

That _finally_ sounded promising. Maybe she could get the answer to a question that had been bothering her for a while now. She tried to probe casually, “Are they friends of yours?”

Margaery nodded. “Of Willas', mostly, yes.”

Sansa folded up her handkerchief and tucked it away. “And how is Willas?”

“Oh, just great! His boyfriend is actually one of the Best Men,” she bragged. 

“I didn't know Willas had a boyfriend! How long have they been together?”

Margaery made a face, trying to think back. “Year and a half? Maybe? I don't know, it's hard to keep track sometimes. They met at his latest support group, I think, so within the last couple years.” She waved her hand as if she were brushing something out of her head. “Whatever. Point is. Lots of lilies. Lots of bridesmaids.”

“I was a bridesmaid once,” she informed her friend. “When Robb and Talisa got married, since she doesn't have any sisters. It was fun!”

Margaery giggled, “You think everything is fun. But I was -” And then her phone started ringing, some bright little tune, so she apologized to Sansa and answered it, turning slightly away in her seat. “Hey Loras, what's up?” Sansa checked her own phone – she still had ten minutes before she had to go back in. “No, I'm busy.” She gave a pause, an eye roll, and then explained exasperatedly, “On my coffee date with Sansa! You know this!” 

_Pardon?_ Was this a date? Why hadn't Sansa been informed!

“Okay, I will,” Margaery continued, like Sansa's eyes hadn't gone so wide they could double for muffin tins. And then she hung up the phone and gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Sansa, I love Loras, but sometimes he's dumb as a rock.”

“I know the feeling,” she felt herself mutter.

Margaery cocked her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Some kind of strange fog had taken over her brain. “Is this a date?”

“Um. Yes?” Then something flashed across Margaery's face, fear and then a great deal of red. “Oh my flowers and stars, did you – I'm so sorry, I just assumed, I'm so, so sorry.” Margaery bolted up, but Sansa's hand had a mind of its own and slapped itself down on Margaery's wrist to hold her there. 

“Wait.”

She stopped, so Sansa let her hand drop. Slowly, she sat back down, but she looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Um. Are we … dating?”

“I thought.” Margaery cleared her throat. “I thought that's what we were doing.”

“I'd like that,” Sansa admitted carefully. 

Margaery's face broke out in sunbeams. “Yeah?”

Sansa nodded excitedly. “Yeah. Let's … let's do a real date. Tonight? I have tomorrow off.”

“Tonight. Dinner?”

“My place. I'll cook for you.”

Margaery smiled. “I'll bring you flowers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one :) Hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
